Tú y yo
by EclairLi
Summary: A veces era educado, a veces todo un patán. Era demasiado confuso tratar con él, pero ¿Quien mejor que ella para enseñarle modales?
1. Capítulo 1

La música sonaba en el lugar y con una sonrisa empezó a mover su cuerpo al ritmo de la melodía con bastante técnica y agilidad. Sus movimientos tenían gracia y no eran rígidos, pero aun así ella no era una profesional en eso del baile. Ella bailaba simplemente por placer de hacerlo, aunque no supiese lo bien que lo hacía.

Después de todo, bailaba en la cocina de su pequeño departamento con la música lo suficientemente alta para ella no perturbar a sus vecinos mientras preparaba su cena.

Ah mañana sería un gran día, si señor.

¡Sería su primer día de clases! Claro que era su último año, pero no importaba, siempre era bueno conocer a personas nuevos ¿No? Y ella no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad para hacerlo. Extrañaría a sus amigas ¡Pero podían seguirse viendo! Y hacer nuevas amistades.

Ahora ¿Por qué una jovencita de 17 años estaba viviendo totalmente sola sin sus padres? Pues la respuesta es muy simple: Independizarse.

Sus padres le habían insistido -por muy loco que sonara- que ella se mudara a la ciudad para seguir sus estudios y allí facilitar su acceso a la universidad. Para ella fue muy duro separarse de sus padres, pero era necesario apartarse un poco para ser más dependiente de si misma y no de sus padres. Nunca hacía nada sin que su madre estuviera presente ¡No podía hablar en el médico porque su madre era la que hablaba por ella! Era un poco vergonzoso, pero se acostumbró tanto que le era un poco incomodo salir sola y hacer las cosas por su cuenta. Cuando su madre se percató de eso, insistió en que empezará a independizarse ¿Y que mejor forma que empezar a vivir sola? De todos modos iba a tocarle cuando entrará a la universidad.

Solo lamentaba dos cosas, dejar a sus padres y sus amigos en la escuela.

Los extrañaría, pero no podía deprimirse ¡Ella era muy fuerte!

Puso el puño en alto como una declaración para si misma de que iba a seguir adelante.

Llevaba un aproximado de dos meses en su departamento, sus padres la visitaban cuatro veces al mes... Técnicamente una vez por semana. Pero lo que si la indignaba, era que su hermano mayor, quien estaba en la ciudad desde hace tres años ejerciendo su carrera de medicina, no se hubiese dignado a visitar a su pequeña y adorable hermana. ¡Indignante!

Por otro lado, entendía que su hermano estuviese muy ocupado para estar con ella aunque fuese para compartir un café, pero lo extrañaba mucho ¿Como no extrañarlo? ¡Era su hermano aunque fuera muy odioso! Pero bueno, cosas de la vida.

Escucho como tocaban la puerta y ella se volteó extrañada, no estaba esperando a nadie. Vio la hora en su reloj de pared, eran apenas las siete. La canción había terminado hace exactamente diez segundos. Fue a ver quien tocaba sin reparar en su atuendo y abrió la puerta encontrándose con un par de ojos ambarinos que la miraba fijamente y serios. Ella espero que él dijera algo, pero no decía nada.

Solo silencio.

Más silencio.

-¿Si?- Preguntó ella con una sonrisa amistosa, aunque algo incómoda al ver que él la veía fijamente sin decir una sola palabra.

-Tú...- Empezó a decir, pero luego frunció el ceño y empezó a caminar hacía el otro lado. Entró al departamento de al lado sin voltear a mirarla.

Ella se quedo totalmente confusa por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

¿Que rayos? ¿Que acababa de pasar?

Parpadeo una par de veces confundida por la extraña actitud de su vecino ¿Iba a reclamarle por la música? No la estaba escuchando tan alto ¿Verdad? Cerró la puerta y se puso una mano en el mentón pensativa. Así era ella, intentaba divagar sobre todo.

Aunque pecaba de despistada, pero bueno.

Paso por el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en la sala -aun no lo había trasladado a su habitación- y se fijó que estaba con ropa demasiado ligera. Solo llevaba una pequeña blusa de tirantes que le quedaba ajustada a su cuerpo y unos pequeños pantalones que llegaban un poco más arriba de la mitad de su muslo. Ladeo la cabeza ¿Será que se sintió incómodo con su apariencia? Tal vez el atuendo era demasiado atrevido para recibir visitas.

Se tomó el mentón pensativa.

Bueno, qué más daba, él ya se había ido, así que no podía preguntarselo directamente.

Se encogió de hombros y siguió con su cena. Coloco en su laptop la canción de Breakthrough de Lemonade Mouth. Si, ella amaba las canciones de disney actuales y antiguas ¡Eran tan emotivas! Además que el ritmo y melodía de esa canción en específico le encantaba.

Empezó a bailar hasta terminar su cena y comió moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro de forma sutil, marcando el ritmo de su lista de reproducción.

Su pequeño gato se frotó contra su pierna varias veces reclamando atención, ella simplemente sirvió un poco de su comida y fue a darse una ducha. Debía dormir temprano si no quería quedarse dormida, ya no había nadie que la despertase de su profundo sueño en las mañanas.

-.0-

¡CRAK!

El sonido de un fuerte golpe la hizo despertar asustada. Miro a todos lados buscando al culpable hasta que vio a su pequeño gatito encima de la mesa y su precioso reloj digital estrellado contra el suelo con la batería fuera.

-¡Ay no!- Se quejo -¡Kero, malo!- Regaño a su mascota quien no se inmuto, simplemente lamía su pata delantera derecha como diciendo "me importa una mierda".

Se apresuró a levantarse para recoger su aparato electrónico y acomodarlo. Al encenderlo, marcaba las 2am. Resoplo y busco su teléfono móvil para checar la hora, rogando internamente en que no fuese tan tarde.

-¡Oh Dios mio!- Al ver la hora tropezó y cayó al suelo -¡Ay!- Se quejo pero se recuperó de inmediato. -¡Es tardísimo! ¡no no no ! ¡No puedo llegar tarde mi primer día!-

Se levantó pero su pie se enredo en las sabanas de su cama y volvió a caer ¡Su suerte era horrible!

Se levantó por segunda vez ignorando el dolor de cabeza, se aseo lo más rápido que pudo y se vistió con su nueva uniforme. No le molestaba para nada que la escuela fuese privada y fuera obligatorio usar uniforme, así no se preocupaba por la ropa del día siguiente. Consistía en una falda gris tableada y una blusa blanca de botones con un saco gris y corbata roja, lo típico. Puso a calentar unos panes y luego unto un poco de mermelada en ambos, se peino rápidamente y tomo su desayuno para salir corriendo de su departamento, claro, no sin antes confirmar que no se le quedase nada, no quería tener que devolverse luego.

Corrió con agilidad hasta la puerta del ascensor, notando que había una silueta parada delante mientras golpeaba con su piel el suelo, claramente impaciente. Perdió el equilibrio pero antes de caer se sostuvo del brazo del desconocido. Se incorporó rápidamente y le dedico una mirada de disculpa.

-Lo siento mucho- Sonrió un poco avergonzada.

Se dio cuenta que llevaba su mismo uniforme. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos ambarinos del día anterior. Se sorprendió al ver a un joven muy lindo, desordenado cabello chocolate, piel trigueña. ¡Todo un encanto! Pero se preguntó porque tenía ese ceño tan fruncido. ¡Bueno! Era un nuevo compañero, así que ¿por qué no empezar conversación?

-¡Vaya!- Dijo con una sonrisa amistosa. -Creo que vamos al mismo instituto. Mi nombre es Sakura. - Extendió la mano como gesto de educación.

Él simplemente continuó observándola con el ceño fruncido. ¿Tendría algo en la cara? ¿Será que es raro que ella sostenga un pan con mermelada con la boca? -el cual obviamente retiro para hablar- Tal vez pensaba que tenía las manos sucias por los panes. Se miró la mano que tenía extendida y no tenía manchas ni migajas de pan que ella pudiera sentir ¿Por qué no le respondía el saludo? ¿Será que era tímido? No tenía la apariencia de alguien tímido. Ella ladeó la cabeza en un gesto inconsciente que hacía cuando no entendía algo o sentía curiosidad.

El ascensor se abrió y ella vio como el chico la dejaba con la mano extendida para entrar en él. Frunció el ceño y los labios en un gesto de incomprensión ¿Como se podía ser tan maleducado?

-¿Vas a entrar o no?- Su voz la sobresaltó un poco, era masculina y varonil.

-Eh, si- Estaba obviamente desconcertada por su actitud, pero era mejor no seguir pensando o se perdería de camino a la escuela, porque era despistada. Además, era muy tarde.

Entró al elevador en total silencio y esperó a llegar a planta baja. Vio la hora en su reloj de muñeca y se pasó una mano por la cara.

-Perfecto, primer día y llego tarde- Hizo una mueca.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y el chico salió disparado a la salida. Ella se desconcertó, pero recordó que era horriblemente tarde, así que imitando su gesto empezó a correr a la salida para tomar el bus a la escuela, aunque él se fue hacía el otro lado, tal vez tenía un transporte particular. Miró su reloj al ver que el último bus se había ido sin ella, debía esperar veinte minutos para que llegase el próximo. Casi suelta un improperio por su mala suerte. Dios ¿Por qué eso tiene que pasarle a ella? ¿Qué hizo para merecer eso? Frustrada se pasó otra vez la mano por la cara y escucho un motor ronronear frente a ella. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con su vecino mirándola con cara de poker montado en una motocicleta bastante impresionante.

Dios, esto es tan típico y cliché. Se dijo a sí misma. El tenía apariencia de chico malo de por si, pero ahora con la motocicleta se veía aun mejor.

-¿Te llevo?- Preguntó con total indiferencia. A ella se le iluminó la cara entre sorprendida y aliviada.

-Oh Dios ¿En serio? ¡Te lo agradecería muchísimo!- Él se encogió de hombros y le extendió un caso. Ella se lo puso con rapidez y se montó detrás de él -Muchas muchas muchas gracias ¡Me has salvado!-

-Como sea- Respondió y arranco obligandola a rodearlo con sus brazos por miedo a caerse. Lo sintió tensarse bajo su agarre y pensó que lo había apretado mucho, así que se alejó un poco aun sosteniéndose de él.

Recorrieron la ciudad y ella observaba fascinada los edificios y las tiendas, las personas caminar de un lado a otro. La verdad es que nunca había recorrido mucho las calles más que para ir a un SuperMercado que quedaba del otro lado de sus departamentos para hacer las compras respectivas de los fines de semana. Recordó que tenía que buscar un trabajo si quería independizarse y debía ser algo sencillo.

-Llegamos- Escucho el murmullo del chico y parpadeo al darse cuenta que estaban parados en un estacionamiento.

-¡Oh!- Se bajó rápidamente del lado que no estaba caliente el motor, dio un pequeño salto y se quitó el casco. Se sacudió el cabello para luego arreglarlo un poco y extendió el casco con una sonrisa sincera - Muchas gracias por traerme, me has salvado-

Él se la quedó mirando nuevamente con esa cara de poker que la estaba empezando a poner inquieta. ¿Por qué la miraba tanto? Era la tercera vez que pasaba. Se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa y ladeo la cabeza.

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó con inocencia genuina. El chico pareció salir de su trance y tomó el casco rápidamente, lo guardo y empezó a caminar a la entrada. Se detuvo un momento, se volteó a verla una vez más y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Luego caminó despreocupadamente hasta la entrada

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida por la acción. Ahora si que estaba más que confundida.

Negó con la cabeza y empezó a caminar hasta la entrada para ir a la sala de profesores y buscar su horarii. Empezó a tararear _You never be alone_ de Capital Kings. Ella y sus canciones inspiradoras.

Ella no se daba cuenta de las miradas que las personas le daban, simplemente caminaba alegremente por los pasillo hasta que encontró la sala de profesores.

-.0-

Vale, era normal que la vieran porque estaba siendo presentada, pero no se esperó encontrarse a su vecino en esa clase. Lo saludo animadamente y el aparto la mirada ignorándola totalmente. Sakura suspiró y sonrió negando con la cabeza.

Sus compañeros notaron el saludo que ella intentó intercambiar con el chico y empezaron a murmurar entre ellos, claro que Sakura no se daba cuenta que hablaban de ello, como siempre.

Recuerden, peca de despistada.

-¡Silencio!- Exclamó el profesor. -Todos ustedes se conocen desde primer año, así que integrar a alguien en el grupo puede que sea difícil. Ella es Sakura Kinomoto, viene de Tomoeda y es nueva en la ciudad, por favor llévense bien con ella ¿Algo que decir señorita Kinomoto?-

-Oh, claro ¡Hola!- Saludo y algunos le devolvieron la sonrisa. -Es un placer, espero poder llevarme bien con todos y que tengamos un gran año-

-Bien, si eso es todo entonces- Pero fue interrumpido al sentir que tocaban la puerta. Abrió y vio al director con una alumna que no reconoció.

Sakura como buena curiosa, miro a la chica y ahogo un grito de emoción.

-¡Oh Dios!- Llamo la atención de toda la clase -¡Tomoyo!-

-¡Sakura!-Contestó la otra chica de cabello negro y ojos tan azules como el cielo. Corrió hasta ella y la abrazó. -¡Que bueno que estamos en la misma clase! No se que hubiera hecho si estuviéramos separadas.-

-¿Que haces aquí? No espera, que importa ¡Estás aquí!- Chilló feliz.

-¿No pensaba que iba a dejar a mi mejor amiga irse así como así verdad? ¡No te será tan fácil librarte de mí!- Ambas rieron felices, pero un carraspeo las interrumpió.

-Bueno si ya terminaron su emotivo encuentro- Ironizó el profesor. -Me gustaria presentar a la otra señorita.-

-Oh, si, claro- Respondieron avergonzadas, habían olvidado que toda la clase los veía.

-Bien- El profesor se aclaró la garganta.-Esta es Tomoyo Daidoji, también es de Tomoeda, y como obviamente hemos visto, conoce a la señorita Kinomoto porque es su prima- Hubo un "oh" colectivo en la sala. -¿Algo que decir señorita Daidoji?-

-Espero que nos llevemos muy bien todos ¿No creen que mi linda Sakurita es adorable?-Tomo a la pequeña castaña de las mejillas y todos rieron.

-¡Tomoyo!- Se quejo la otra. Tomoyo rió y la soltó.

-Bien, si eso es todo entonces vayan a sus nuevos puestos. - Pidió el profesor y ambas tomaron asiento en la penúltima fila, una al lado de la otra.

Sakura no podía estar más feliz.

Desde el fondo del salón, un joven de ojos ambarinos observaba la escena en total silencio y con mucho disimulo. Una vez que cesaron las risas, observó como ambas chicas caminaban con grandes sonrisas.

Su nueva vecina se sentó justo enfrente de él, para su incomodidad, y no era porque la chica fuera alta, no, de hecho le llegaba apenas por los hombros, solo tenía el presentimiento de que esa chica sería un problema para él.


	2. Capítulo 2

Tocaba el intro de la canción con su guitarra. La melodía resonó en la sala con un poco de fuerza, pero era lo suficientemente suave para no molestar a nadie. Empezó a cantar la canción con su melodiosa voz y le encantó el resultado. 

_Without you I'm on my own._

 _Am I gonna be alone?_

 _And if it's only me, myself and I will I be fine?_

 _So far from home and I just don't know._

 _Am I gonna make it? Brave enough to take this road._

 _Out on my own._

Cantaba con una sonrisa, su parte favorita no por la letra, simplemente la melodía le encantaba, pero debía admitir que la letra le causaba mucha nostalgia. 

_And maybe I'm falling on my face._

 _Maybe I'm landing in my place._

 _And maybe we're a million miles apart._

 _Or, maybe we're standing heart to heart._

 _But no matter what I'm walking right off this stage._

 _And never looking back, looking back to yesterday._

 _No way, no way._

Tomo aire para prepararse para la siguiente frase. 

_I'm on my own, yeah!_

 _As long as I got me, myself and I, I'm doing fine._

 _So far from home._

 _But now I know that I am gonna make it._

 _Brave enough to take this road._

 _Out on my own._

 _It almost feels like it was just a dream._

 _All these memories of you and me._

Tomó un respiro cuando terminó la canción y empezó a reproducirla con la música de fondo que ella misma había tocado. No le gustaba usar pistas si ella podía grabar la melodía, sobre todo cuando eran ritmos sencillos, además que tuvo que cambiar el tono de la melodía para poder llegarle.

On My own de Ross Lynch. Y a que no adivinan de donde es la canción

¡Si, acertaron! - _menos tú, el de lentes, tu te vas, largo_ \- Es de una película de Disney, para ser más específicos de: Teen Beach Movie 2

Ah, ella y sus películas de Disney, pero bueno, así era Sakura, siempre con una sonrisa pegada al rostro, con optimismo, llena de humildad y amor para dar.

Luego de un glorioso primer día de clases y conocer gente nueva, volvió a su casa despidiéndose de su amiga Tomoyo a la salida, prometiendo que iría a visitarla tan pronto llegará a su hogar, se duchara e hiciera un par de tareas que había dejado pendiente.

No se cruzó con su vecino en todo el camino, tampoco lo había oído llegar, además que ella se había ido primero que él. 

— Aunque él tiene una motocicleta— Medito sin entender muy bien porque pensaba en su vecino. 

Negó con la cabeza con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, apartó la guitarra de sus piernas y se estiró como un felino luego de una gran siesta, arqueando su espalda. Ronroneo un poco y se estremeció por las cosquillas del pelaje de Kero en sus piernas, notando como el gato empezaba a restregarse entre sus piernas pidiendo atención. Lo tomo en brazos y esté de acurruco muy cómodamente en su pecho.

Caminó hasta la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua y refrescar su garganta. Se aseguro de tomar agua templada para cuidar sus cuerdas vocales y no tener la voz ronca luego, planeaba cantar unas cuantas canciones más.

Dejó el vaso en el fregadero y volvió a su sitio de trabajo cuando escuchó un golpe seco fuera de su apartamento, en el pasillo. Ella se sobresaltó tanto que estuvo a punto de caer de boca al suelo y aquello hubiese sido doloroso para su nariz. Volteó a ver hacía la puerta y con cautela, se fue acercando hasta poder colocar su oreja pegada de la madera. Frunció el ceño tratando de reconocer el sonido, parecían, si no fallaba su audición -lo cual era muy poco probable- eran jadeos y quejidos de dolor. ¿Alguien estaría sufriendo? Abrió los ojos asustada y tomo la manilla de la puerta para abrirla de golpe. Se quedó quieta en su lugar al ver el cuerpo recostado contra la pared del pasillo que daba hacía la ciudad. Se horrorizo al ver los golpes y hematomas que poseía su nuevo vecino ¿Como era posible? ¿Por qué estaba así? ¡Dios santo! 

— ¡Oh por Dios! —Se llevó las manos a la boca, horrorizada. Se agacho a su lado sin tocarle temiendo lastimarlo aún más —¿¡Que te paso!? ¡¿Estas bien!? 

Su vecino emitió un quejido de dolor llevándose una mano al costado ¿Tendrá una herida allí? Sakura contuvo la respiración al ver su camisa blanca manchada de un líquido rojo y ella rogaba a Dios que aquello no fuese sangre, que él no estuviese tan herido. 

— Oye, necesitas curarte— Musitó tratando de mostrarse tranquila, fallando patéticamente. 

Él alzó su mirada ambarina hasta chocar con los ordes verdes de Sakura, quien se quedó en su lugar quieta, sin poder moverse al haberse visto envuelta en la profundidad de aquellos ojos fríos que intentaban ocultar el dolor físico que poseía  
.

— No es necesario — Le escuchó decir, logrando que saliera del trance momentáneo en el que sin saberlo, se había sumido. 

— Pero mirate — Replicó cuando logró procesar sus palabras — ¡Estas sangrando! Ven, te ayudaré.

El joven castaño la miró con total desconfianza, pero ella no se inmuto, estaba más preocupada por atenderle rápidamente para que dejase de sangrar. 

— Por favor. 

Notó como él abría la boca para decir algo, pero volvía a cerrarla como si estuviera indeciso sobre aquello que fuese a decir. Se levantó con dificultad mientras se apoyaba de la pared sin aceptar la ayuda que ella trataba de proporcionar. Entró al departamento de la chica sin decir ni una palabra y se sentó en el primer sofá que encontró mientras miraba sus pies como si fuese lo más interesante en el panorama.

Sin detenerse a analizar la situación, la joven castaña entró rápidamente a su departamento y corrió hasta el baño a buscar su botiquín de primeros auxilios. Y no era porque todo el mundo poseyera un botiquín, simplemente que ella era tan propensa a los accidentes que era mejor estar precavida en toda situación. Agradeció internamente a su madre por haber colocado muchos utensilios que le servirán a la perfección para tratar a su invitado.

Camino con rapidez a la sala de su casa y se agacho frente al magullado chico, quien se limitaba a mirar a otro lado que no fuese ella. Sakura no prestaba atención a sus gestos, simplemente se concentraba en atender sus heridas más profundas. 

— Quítate la camisa, por favor — En ese momento, él joven cuyo nombre desconocía aún, la miró sorprendido, hasta podría decir que sonrojado, pero eso no sabía decirlo con exactitud. — Necesito curar tus heridas — Explicó luego de darse cuenta que él no decía nada. 

El joven emitió un improperio por lo bajo pero que fue escuchado a la perfección por la chica. Cuando se quitó la camisa, Sakura vio con horror la cortada que tenía en el costado. Lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos y el simplemente desvió la mirada de ella y sus enormes ojos verdes.

Tratando de ignorar su horror, empezó a limpiar la herida con mucha paciencia y así evitar lastimar más a su nuevo vecino. La herida se veía dolorosa, quizá algo profunda, por lo que tuvo que decirlo. 

— Creo que debería coser eso — Lo miro preocupada. — No me mires así, sé hacer esas cosas, mi hermano me enseñó. 

Sakura no sabía cómo interpretar su silencio ¿Por qué nunca decía nada? Apenas y había escuchado su voz en veinticuatro horas. Decidió que aquello lo tomaría como un sí y busco las cosas para suturar esa cortada tan horripilante.

Anestesio la zona herida sacándole un quejido al joven, pero decidida continuó con su trabajo. Cosió la zona con destreza para alguien tan torpe como ella, quedando satisfecha con su trabajo. Coloco cremas en los hematomas de los brazos y limpio la de su labio colocando una bandita. Una vez que terminó, guardo las cosas y lo miro esperando una explicación de su parte por haber llegado tan magullado. 

— ¿Eres una clase de doctora sin título? — Había tardado en comprender si era una broma o hablaba en serio, pero al ver su mirada ligeramente sorprendida mientras examinaba su corte al costado perfectamente cocido, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. 

— Es algo sencillo cuando lo practicas... Soy algo propensa a los accidentes así que... 

— Ya veo. 

El silencio que vino después de eso fue algo que Sakura no pudo tolerar. 

— ¿Por qué viniste de esa manera? — Preguntó con voz preocupada. Él la miró duramente. 

— No es tú problema. 

Sakura sintió encogerse ante el tono duro de su voz y bajo la mirada. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan grosero? Era todo un maleducado. 

— Pero...— Ella lo miró de reojo cuando escucho su voz profunda nuevamente — Gracias... Por esto. 

Vale, ahora no sabía si decir si era un patán o un chico educado. ¿Estaba tratando de disculparse discretamente, quizá? ¿O simplemente le agradeció por cortesía? Ella le dedicó una tímida sonrisa. 

—Para eso estamos ¿No? — Él no respondió y ella tampoco espero que lo hiciera realmente. — ¿Cual es tu nombre? — Notó otra vez esa mirada asesina. — No me mires así, somos vecinos y compañeros de clase ¿Sería malo saber tú nombre? Vamos, dímelo. — Le pidió con una sonrisa entusiasta. 

Ella esperó con un aura amigable a que él se decidiera por contestar. Noto los cambios en las expresiones de su compañero y se preguntó porque se debatía tanto en decirle algo simple como su nombre. Cuando Sakura pensó que no iba a contestar su pregunta, él habló. 

— Li. 

— ¿Uh? 

— Mi nombre es... Li. Li Syaoran. 

Sakura mostró una radiante sonrisa. 

— ¡Es un placer, Li! — Extendió sus manos y tomo las de él para estrecharlas en un gesto amigable. — Espero nos llevemos bien de ahora en adelante. 

De repente, él cambió su expresión a una terriblemente fría que heló a Sakura por completo. Safo su mano de la de ella y se levantó saliendo del departamento dando un portazo, pero no sin antes decir. 

— Nunca nos llevaremos bien, Kinomoto. 

Y se fue dejando a una Sakura totalmente confundida y asustada por aquello oscuro que había visto en tan preciosos ojos. 

.

 _-.0-.0-_

.

— ¿Y dices que te dijo eso así sin más? — Preguntó la amatista una vez más para luego tomar un sorbo de su té. 

— Si Tomoyo, fue raro... Era como ver a alguien totalmente distinto pero la misma persona a la vez. — Musito por lo bajo mientras jugaba con su té — ¿Habré sido muy entrometida? 

— Ay Sakurita — Tomoyo le dedicó una sonrisa dulce — Solo lo ayudaste y te agradeció, que es lo importante. No te aflijas por eso, no tienen que llevarse bien porque sí, además, me agradaría mucho más que no te relacionaras con él... Estuve conversando con algunas chicas de nuestro salón y mencionaron algunas cosas... 

Sakura miró con asombro a Tomoyo. Fue el tercer día y ella ya había hecho amigas, bueno, era obvio. No podía decir que ella no había hecho amistades o hablado con algunas chicas, sin embargo, no había hablado más que de ella misma y su antigua vida. 

De repente se sintió un poco mal por no haberse interesado en su momento por la vida de sus nuevos compañeros. 

Luego de ese encuentro extraño con su vecino y el haberlo ayudado, pasaron dos días exactos y Sakura emprendió viaje a la nueva casa de su amiga, la cual resultó ser una mini mansión que la tía Sonomi tenía en la ciudad de Tokio. Le había contado su encuentro y mini conversación -si es que podía denominarse de ese modo- con Syaoran y Tomoyo la escuchaba con atención infinita. 

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — Sakura miró extrañada a su prima por su petición. 

La joven amatista dejó su té con elegancia sobre la mesa y suspiró. 

— Ese chico es peligroso, Sakura. — Sakura frunció el ceño confusa. — Resulta y acontece que Li Syaoran es un delincuente, o eso dicen el la escuela. 

— ¿Como así? ¿Qué dijeron? — Preguntó preocupada por el joven. 

—Más que nada que no me acercará a él y que te dijera que tampoco lo hicieras. Algunos me habían preguntado si se conocían porque los habían visto llegar juntos. No me mencionaste que él te había llevado en su moto — La castaña asintió algo sonrojada y con una sonrisa tímida. Tomoyo río— Al parecer, suele meterse en peleas callejeras y está en una banda o algo así. Varias veces han ido a retarlo a duelos a la escuela y normalmente la gente se mantiene alejada de él por ese motivo — Sakura se sintió un poco triste por él, a nadie le gustaba estar solo — Lo extraño es que es el chico con el mejor promedio de toda la escuela, aunque los profesores también le tienen un poco de miedo, ya sabes, por sus juntillas y reputación. 

Sakura asintió analizando la información recién recibida, tratando de procesar y descubrir cosas, pero no sabía qué cosas exactamente. 

— Son solos rumores, Tomoyo — Dijo luego de un minuto de silencio. Tomoyo sonrió, había esperado que su amiga dijera aquello. 

— Lo son, ciertamente, pero ¿Por qué habría llegado golpeado si no? Probablemente se metió en alguna pelea callejera y resultó muy herido. 

Sakura asintió dándole la razón y se preguntó cuántas veces había llegado de ese modo a su casa y no se había atendido adecuadamente. Una ola de preocupación la invadió. No le conocía del todo, o mejor dicho, no lo conocía en nada ¡Por Dios! ¿Como iba a conocerlo si apenas se vieron hace menos de veinticuatro horas? Y sus encuentros no fueron muy... Amistosos, sin embargo, no podía evitar preocuparse por su prójimo. 

Tomoyo había notado el cambio en la expresión de Sakura y sonrió para sí, sentía que su adorable prima no la escucharía a pesar de todo, así que tendría que ser cuidadosa con ella y su entorno, no iba a permitir que nada malo le pasase.

Después de todo, esa era la razón por la que había movido cielo y tierra para seguirla a Tokio. Ella sabía que la ciudad era un ambiente muy diferente al de Tomoeda y podrían haber muchas cosas que corrompieron a su amiga porque ella era demasiado buena para su propio bien y solía poner a los demás por encima de ella cuando necesitaban su ayuda, era probable que muchos se aprovechasen de la naturaleza bondadosa de Sakura y su terrible ingenuidad. Tomoyo no emitió palabra alguna sobre el tema anterior y se dedicó a abrir un nuevo tema de conversación para distraer a la traviesa mente de su amiga de cualquier plan que estuviese formando para "ayudar" al joven Li. 

— ¿Qué te pareció el primer día, Sakura? — Preguntó con voz suave, rompiendo el hilo de pensamientos de la castaña. 

— ¡Oh! Fue divertido, habían muchas personas agradables allí, todos fueron muy amables ¡Y la comida de la cafetería es excelente! No me dio tiempo de hacer mi almuerzo, ya sabes, me quede dormida- Dijo apenada y Tomoyo asintió con una sonrisa dulce, había presenciado la escena. 

Sakura había olvidado por completo que Tomoyo también había empezado a estudiar allí, así que cuando se percató de lo que había dicho, emitió una risia ligera. 

— Olvidaba que también fue tú primer día — Sonrió apenada. Tomoyo negó con la cabeza. 

— No probé la comida de la cafetería, sabes que tengo una dieta estrcita así que... 

Sakura asintió nostálgica, dandole una sonrisa de ánimos a su amiga.

Continuaron hablando de cosas triviales durante la tarde y no fue hasta que Tomoyo estuvo segura de que "Li Syaoran" ya no estuviese en la mente de su amiga, que la dejó ir a casa tranquilamente.

Sin embargo, Tomoyo no debió haber permitido aquello, pues ahora la pequeña Sakura estaba total e irremediablemente perdida entre unas calles demasiado solas.

Trago saliva ante el panorama frío y oscuro que se presentaba. Había demasiado silencio y sentía que algún ladrón saldría de la nada e iba a llevarse lo poco que tenía. Camino más rápido, rogando que un taxi pasará por la zona, más no había ni un alma y como si el destino hubiese leído su mente, de repente la interceptaron tres chicos de aspecto sumamente peligroso. Sakura sintió un intenso escalofrío recorrerle la espalda ante la mirada depravada de aquellos hombres. No tenía que ser muy inteligente para saber el tipo de pensamientos que estaban teniendo.

Eso la asusto a morir. 

— Vaya, vaya... Miren esta gatita — Musito sugestivamente el más alto de todos — ¿Te has perdido preciosa? Porque nosotros podemos sacarte de esté lugar. — Sakura retrocedió instintivamente, pero fue tomada por otro por los hombros. 

— Hey ¿Por qué te vas? ¿Por qué no juegas un poco con nosotros? — Ronroneo el segundo chico, que era un poco más alto que ella. Trago saliva asustada, pero en su mente no pudo evitar pensar cuan cliché sonó esa línea. 

— Por favor... — Pidió con voz temblorosa — No quiero problemas...

Los tres chicos intercambiaron mirada maliciosas. 

— Bueno — Hablo el último de ellos — Solo debes venir con nosotros, no tendrás problemas... Te lo aseguro — Tomo un mechón del cabello de Sakura y aspiró su aroma. — Mm... Te haremos sentir muy bien.. ¿Verdad chicos? 

Sakura sollozo de miedo, no quería que su virginidad fuera arrebatada por unos matones. Grito cuando uno de ellos la jalo del brazo e intentó zafarse de su agarre. 

— ¡Callate, perra! — Abofeteó a la pobre chica y está terminó en el suelo. — Vienes con nosotros por las buenas, o las malas. 

El más alto de los tres la tomo como un saco de papas. Ella pataleaba y gritaba auxilio, estaba siendo llevada a un callejón oscuro. 

— ¡Hey! — Sakura calló de golpe al escuchar una cuarta voz — ¡Sueltenla! 

Escucho como uno de los tipos que querían violarla chasqueaba la lengua. 

— Vaya, vaya — Sonrió — Pero si es Li ¿Que haces por estos lares? 

— Está es mi zona, hijo de puta, eso debería preguntartelo yo a ti. — Sakura sintió un alivio inmenso cuando distinguió la voz y supo que pertenecía a su vecino. 

— ¡Esta no es la zona de nadie! Aun está en reclamación, podemos hacer lo que nos venga en gana. 

— Dejame informarte, imbécil, que ganamos está zona hace una semana ¡Así que suelten de una vez a la chica y larganse antes de que les de una paliza! 

—¿A si? — Río burlonamente — ¿Tú y cuantos más? ¿Eh? 

Syaoran mostró una sonrisa maliciosa ladeada y chasqueo los dedos. Sakura tuvo que ahogar un grito cuando vio a los montones de hombres salir de la oscuridad ¿Entonces era verdad que estaba en una banda de delincuentes? Ella se altero un poco ¿Él iba a rescatarla no? ¿Y si era rescatada de unos tipos para ser sometida por unos mucho peores? La intranquilidad empezó a recorrerla.

— ¿Aun quieres pelear, Matsu? 

El joven que la tenía cargada la solto y cayó sobre su trasero, emitiendo un quejido de dolor. 

— Esta me las pagas, maldito bastardo. 

— Largate de una vez. 

Los tres hombres empezaron a correr lejos de la banda y Sakura simplemente los vio irse. Se quedo así quizá, por un minuto entero hasta que sintió unos pasos a su espalda, tensandose completamente. 

— ¡Eh, jefe! — Escucho una voz masculina — ¿Nos la dejarás para divertirnos? — Sakura sintió pánico. 

— ¡Idiota! — Escucho una segunda voz seguida de un quejido de dolor — ¿No ves que es una dama? No es de las perras que sueles frecuentar. 

Dios mio ¿En que se había metido? 

— Hey — La voz de Syaoran resonó a su espalda y ella volteó ligeramente aun en el suelo — ¿Estas bien? ¿Que coño haces aquí? — Sakura quiso reír por su cara de no ser porque estaba muy asustada. 

— Me...me perdí volviendo a casa... — Respondió con voz temblorosa. Li extendió su mano y ella la tomo hasta quedar de pie frente a él. — Gracias... 

— Eres estúpida ¿No? — Sakura frunció los labios — Ven, te llevaré. 

Ella lo miro notando que ya las heridas de sus brazos no eran tan visibles, pero si tenía un pequeño corte en la mandíbula. Inconscientemente, llevo su mano hasta allí para examinar con ojo clínico. 

— Dios mio, Li — Dijo sorprendida — Han pasado solo dos días y ya tienes nuevas heridas ¡Deberías cuidarte más! — Le riño sin percatarse de las miradas nerviosas que todos los demás chicos le daban. 

Syaoran se sonrojo para asombro de muchos y apartó la mano de la chica de un manotazo. 

— ¡Pero quien te crees que eres para decirme eso! — Reclamo sonrojado y con el ceño terriblemente fruncido. — ¡Una niña con un pésimo sentido de la orientación no puede decirme nada! No eres mi madre. Maldición — Refunfuño enojado al darse cuenta del efecto que ella acababa de ejercer sobre él. 

Sakura parpadeó sorprendida y luego emitió una risita que confundió a los presentes. 

— Vale, lo siento. — Sonrió agradecida — Gracias por salvarme, Li. 

Syaoran desvió la mirada y le dió la espalda. — Solo vamonos para que pueda llevarte, a ver si no te metes en problemas de nuevo. 

Sakura sintió que presenciaba una especie de deja vu, pero no sabía donde, cuando ni como, solo sabía que había vivido la misma escena hace años. 

* * *

_¡Hola! Gracias por sus comentarios. Yo también espero que la inspiración me ilumine hasta terminar está cosa horrorosa._

 _Segundo capitulo ¡Espero les guste!_

 _Att: Eclair Li_


End file.
